Isamu Akiyama
Isamu Akiyama (秋山勇, Akiyama Isamu) was a shinobi that originated from Iwagakure. He is the father of Kasumi Akiyama and husband of Hotaru Akiyama. He is an original character created by ~Love-Inspired of deviantART. (Now on the account SweetContext.) Background At some point in his life, Isamu met Hotaru. They became a couple and, eventually, married. Kasumi was born between them, and was raised until he and his wife met their untimely deaths. Personality Isamu is a kind and compassionate man. He cares deeply for his family, and most of all, his wife and daughter. He values the weight of words and keeps to his own. Isamu is very prideful of the fact that his daughter carried on their clan's kekkei genkai but was humble enough to let her have her experiences and to let fellow clansmen help with training her. His personality is very complementary to his wife's; where she is a bit more mature, especially with clan matters, he tends to look at it from a more 'fun' perspective. He lights up the room with his happy exterior, but lacks the maturity to confidently help with the clan's affairs. Rather, he preferred to offer advice from a different angle, or an outside-the-box point of view. In his youth, he used to boast false courage, when in fact he was only a support member of his team. He would not directly get involved with a fight, and this continued later on into his adult life. It wasn't until after he was married, and Hotaru was pregnant, that he worked on being more courageous to protect his family. Appearance Isamu had tanned skin and a thin, but muscular build. Bright and expressive amber colored eyes as well as relaxed black shaggy hair. He was often complimented on his looks, but personally didn't find himself to be more than 'average looking'. When in the compound, he wears a simple blue kimono and on occasion, a haori. When on missions, he wears a similar outfit to Sasuke's second attire appearance, although he lacks the skirt. Abilities Like other members of his clan, Isamu was born with a long life-span and strong vitality, and would have lived considerably long if not for his demise. He is strong in genjutsu and ninjutsu, and only adequate in taijutsu. He has learned his clan's secret techniques and was able to pass them down to his daughter before his passing. Trivia * The design for his facial appearance came from one of the random boys in the Reverse Harem Jutsu. * Isamu (勇) means courage. It seemed ironic to his peers and would be used to tease his more cowardly ways of engaging in fights. * According to the databook(s): ** His hobby was drawing. He often liked to draw pictures of his wife and daughter. ** His favorite food is anything with sakura or plums in it. His least favorite food is yakisoba. ** His favorite phrase was "I will protect you." (俺はあなた保護します, Ore wa anata o hogo shimasu). His favorite word was "Honor" (名誉, Meiyo). * His chakra color was soft blue. * He feared he would be a bad father. * Isamu scored 11 (Non-Sue) on the Mary-Sue test. Quotes * To Kasumi (as an infant): "My beautiful daughter... grow up healthy and kind, and more courageous than your father ever was..." * "I love my family. Every last one of you." * "You know I'm not good with politics." * To Hotaru: "Do you need something my love?" Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Iwagakure Category:Deceased